Emerald Titans
by Soulstarfire
Summary: Join the Titans and Arisia Rrab on adventures to last a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME, BUT NO UNKINDNESS. I'VE ONLY JUST BEGUN, AFTER ALL. I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ARISIA.**

**SEASON ONE-EPISODE ONE**

**"LITTLE MISS SUNSHINE"**

* * *

Today was one of the rare days the Teen Titans were bored. Robin was in his office, probably preparing a new training schedule for his loyal teammates. Beast Boy and Cyborg were half-heartedly playing Mega-Monkeys 4. Starfire was cooking something called Glorkberry Sauce in the kitchen, and Raven was meditating.

"Guys, I'm bored!" Declared Beast Boy with a groan. Cyborg nodded along, Starfire shrugged, and the other two Titans were so immersed in what they were doing that they payed little or no attention to the green teen's whining.

"Well, friend, would you like to help me cook some delicious Glorkberry Sauce?" Starfire suggested innocently. Beast Boy gagged at the thought of helping the alien princess whip up something horribly disgusting.

"N-no thanks, Star." He answered with a shudder. Cyborg then suggested that they visit the Titans East. "WE CAN'T!" Shouted Robin from his office. "I swear, that boy has supersonic hearin'!" Cyborg complained before returning to his game.

Before the five bored Titans could utter another word, a flash of green light seemed to fill the tower. A loud crash was heard and all five teammates ran towards the source of the sound.

In the center of the room stood an odd-looking teen, her golden eyes searching the room for something...or someone. Three out of the five Titans looked confused or disinterested.

The pixie-like young girl couldn't be over the age of thirteen. Her spiky blonde hair shot up in all directions, and the grin on her face illuminated the whole room.

"Hello!" She declared with cheeriness to rival Starfire's. Robin shook his head in disbelief, while the other Titans stared curiously at the girl dressed in green standing before them.

"Arisia. What are you doing here?" Robin asked with a frown. The girl tilted her head to the side in mock hurt, giggling a little. "What? An old friend can't stop by for a visit?" When Robin shook his head again as to tell her it was not the time for joking around, the girl called Arisia sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hal sent me here to train with you guys, even though I'm already 15 years old!" She complained. Starfire threw her arms around Arisia and grinned cheerfully. "Welcome, female Green Lantern Arisia!"

The grin on Arisia's face grew even larger when the beautiful Tamerean threw her arms around her. "Thanks!" She thought to herself 'These people seem nice enough...' When Starfire finally released her from a bone-crushing hug, the other Titans came forward to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Beast Boy, and this is Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and I guess you and Robin already met..." Said boy rolled his eyes underneath his mask. Cyborg waved to her. But Raven seemed very...cautious of her. Like Arisia was an evil villain.

"Um...my name's Arisia Rrab. I'm a Graxonite and a Green Lantern. Hal Jordan sent me here to train with you until I've proved him worthy of fighting alongside him." She sighed unhappily while the others led her to the living room.

"Robin...something's not right about this." Raven said darkly. The Boy Wonder nodded slightly, but didn't continue conversation with the gothic purplette. Instead he opted to follow the rest of the team into the kitchen to listen as Arisia continued her tale.

* * *

"Brother, oh brother!" A cheerful voice called. The blonde boy rolled his eyes distastefully, but turned to the amber-eyed girl behind him. "Yes, sister?" He answered with a sigh. She grinned before raising her arm and, in a shower of golden sparks, dissolved the ceiling of their tower.

Cody smirked when she wasn't looking, then smiled at her. The smile did not reach his eyes, yet Hannah did not seem to notice. "very nice, Hannah. Soon, we shall dominate this foolish planet!" Hannah bit her lip nervously. "With niceness?" She questioned.

"Yes, sister." He lied, violet eyes twinkling.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEASON ONE**

**EPISODE 2**

**"LIES"**

* * *

"So, Arisia, where do you come from?" Raven asked in a monotone. Arisia rubbed her neck and sighed inwardly before gazing up at the gothic sorceress. "My home world is the planet Graxonite." She answered stiffly.

"Do you by any chance know of the planet Tamara'n?" Starfire asked curiously. Arisia nodded and smiled at Starfire. "Yes. As a Green Lantern, I know much of this universe and beyond."

Starfire's face brightened ever-so-slightly when she heard that this Arisia knew of her homeland. The other Titans chuckled a bit until Robin came into the room. "Arisia. Office. NOW."

The petite blonde shrugged and followed him into his work space. He shut the door and locked so the others couldn't eavesdrop too well. "What's going on?" She asked. "I need you to tell me the real reason you're here."

"I already told you Hal-"

"We all know that's not the truth, Arisia. Fess up and you won't have to deal with the consequences."

Arisia did not reply.

Robin sighed and she turned to leave. But before she could go, he grabbed hold of her tiny wrist. "Be prepared for us." With that ominous warning, she slammed the door shut behind her.

Jinx stood outside Titans Tower in mild fear. Her stomach churned with nerves and her pink eyes were wide with fright. Her mysterious advisor told her that some old friends would meet her here...but who?

She sighed and ran her fingers through her short pink bangs. If only she knew who she was meeting with, and why...that's when she heard the sound of a twig snapping. With a roll of her eyes, Jinx turned to face a very sneaky grinning feline.

"Cheshire." She said coldly. The beautiful, black-braided assassin let a low chuckle escape her hidden lips. "Aw, c'mon Jinx. I thought you would be a tad...happier...to see me again."

Although she heard the subtle tinge of hurt in the fellow villainess's voice, Jinx wasn't warming up to this backstabber anytime soon. "The name Roy Harper ring a bell?" She hissed, cat-like eyes flashing.

"Jinx..."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The pink-haired sorceress yelled angrily, not even a hint of her hidden sorrow making it's presence known. She turned to stalk off...but instead came face-to-face with Blackfire.

"Argh!" The sassy young-girl snarled at the alien princess. "Catfight." Blackfire said with a smirk. Her silky black hair was pulled back into a bouncy ponytail. Violet eyes sparkling with vengeance.

"Do you ever shut up?" Jinx questioned her.

"Hmmm...no." Blackfire's smirk grew wider at the prospect of Jinx being angry.

"Let's just get this over with!" Cheshire hissed from the shadows. Jinx and Blackfire nodded before stalking towards the tower in the silvery moonlight.

* * *

**SORRY THIS ONE IS SO SHORT, I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER! I'M JUST SUPER TIRED RIGHT NOW AND JUST WANT TO TAKE A NAP. THANK YOU KORYANDRS FOR THE SPECTACULAR REVIEW!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


End file.
